England here we COME!
by Rakiko
Summary: AU Mikan is leaving Japan for the first time, but not alone...her classmates will be joing her aswell...but...she will be partnered up with Natsume the whole while going there! What will befall our characters? RR, NxM...slight OOCness xxx


Hey guys, this is my second Fanfic, I haven't completely started on my 1st but checkit out and see what you think. Go to my profile.

Anyway, just wanted to write this story because of some recent events that I saw, hopefully this story will be few chapters long. Not too short or too long. Its more of a Rom/Com, there is a story line for it.

This is the prologue, I will update in a couple of days, and the more reviews the faster the update.

So on with the story…

**Disclaimer: bread, tuna, mayonnaise, sweetcorn, cubecumbers, tomatoes….isnt this the recipe section? Oops sorry I meant I don't own GA, I never have…maybe in the near future- No never!**

"_I have a dream_**"**

**-Martin Luther King**

"_I am going to be Hokage_**"**

**- Naruto Uzumaki****………….**

"_Hn_**"**

**-Natsume Hyuuga****……….**

**Information**

Ages:All the ages of the characters will be revealed as mini intros on their behalf.

Setting: Prologue, 1st chapter and the last will take place in Gakuen Alice. Middle chapters will take place either in the plane, the coach or England

Money:Lets just say that in Japan the currency is also Dollars, $1 = 2 pounds

Scenes:Some of the scenes are made up, for example the Fifi Funfair.

OOCness:Umm, Characters will be slightly different, but you guys judge aswell!

(Out Of Character)

OCs:There will be some made up characters but I will tell you in the A/Ns

(Own Character)

POVs:The first and last chapter are in normal views, but then the latter are in Mikan'sPOV.

(Point Of View)

AU: Its is set in a place where there is no Alices and Magic and stuff, just ordinary.

(Alternate Unniverse)

**Summary**

Mikan and gang go on a trip,

Yes a vacation to England…

And for a WHOLE week!

What will unfold as they leave Tokoyo,

And enter England.

But the catch is Mikan is partnered up with….

Natsume Hyuuga.

**Prologue**

If there is one thing that the students of Gakuen Alice liked about the summer term, it must've been the fact that that they could have some afternoons off, to do some 'social' activities.

Underneath a certain Sakura tree, a young boy sat with his manga covering his face. To some it looked like he was sleeping, but he was really paying attention to the brunette that rested against his chest. He didn't want to admit it but the girl had some fascinating ideas. At the moment she was talking about how a princess met a farmer and that they got married and so on and so forth.

"Natsume?" the brunette asked "I have decided I want to get married to a farmer too"

It took all he had to stop laughing, last week she was on about how she wanted to marry Tarzan. Natsume sighed underneath his manga.

"Why? I don't think _any _farmer would marry you. Actually I think no one would marry you"

Natsume felt a bit disappointed when her head lifted from his chest.

"Natsume, you are mean. Obviously someone _would_ marry me. I mean I _am_ beautiful" Natsume could feel her smiling and holding her hands to her chest. He knew her to well.

"I think otherwise," he smiled "you're Ugly"

Mikan sat up straight, crossed her legs and lifted his manga from his face. She was fuming, and her cheeks were colored a faint red. Natsume looked at her, his gaze landing just above the grass, by her legs. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"I am not UGLY!" Mikan exclaimed. Her hand balled into a fist, and she mustered up all her strength in order to restrain herself from hitting the boy. _Relax Mikan_ she thought, _take a deep breath…in…out…_

Natsume let out a low chuckle. He knew that she was trying to calm herself, she was too readable. Mikan who noticed this came up with a plan.

"If no-one will marry me that means no-one will marry you!" Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine" Natsume stated. He picked up his manga and placed it over his face again.

"What do you mean fine?" Mikan was a bit worried, who wouldn't be if your close friend did not want to get married. "You want to be alone for ever?!"

"No, I wont be 'alone forever' I just don't want to make a commitment" He replied.

Mikan just replied with an 'Oh'. She never knew Natsume was _afraid_ of making a commitment.

"Natsume, I…marriage…. isn't so…bad, if you choose to share it with someone you truly love then…" Mikan paused, "…you will be happy….do you understand?"

"No" Mikan wanted to explain further, but Natsume resumed talking "I just…never mind"

"Nu-uh! Natsume we have to find you your soul-mate, I can't let you suffer!" Mikan punched the air.

"No thanks, I don't need your help"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why, because?"

"Because, because"

"Why, because, because?"

"Because, because, because"

"Just tell me the reason!" Mikan huffed. "Natsume, why don't you need my help?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

Mikan became pissed off; she picked up the manga (again). Mikan would have ripped his body into shreds if he weren't sleeping. The thing was that when Natsume slept he looked peaceful. Mikan always adored watching him sleep, although she saw that said sight few times.

"Oh well, never mind." Mikan giggled softly "He looks cute"

The brunette cuddled next to him, and used his arm as a pillow. _Ah, soft yet firm_ she thought. Unknown to her Natsume was ignoring her earlier. So he heard that she called him 'cute'. Normally he would get pissed at her but somehow the way she said it caused him to have butterflies in his stomach. _Probably all this marriage stuff we've been talking about_ he thought.

All was quite but the two were disturbed when some shrieking girls came outside.

"OMG, I am so going!"

"Defo, What if we see Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Or Reo Meori, he is doing his tour there!"

Mikan sat up and saw some girls from the other half of the year jumping up and down with a yellow piece of paper. Mikan grew interested; she nudged Natsume in the ribs.

Natsume woke up and gave her a glare, Mikan smiled sheepishly.

"What" He stated obviously annoyed.

"Look," Mikan pointed at the girls, Natsume remained silent "they have got them yellow sheets"

Natsume remained quite. He couldn't be bothered to look. He felt her get up.

"Come on Natsu-chan, we can find out about those letters!" Mikan asked.

"Whatever, Polka dots" Natsume replied turning on his side. Mikan huffed and walked inside, all the while muttering that she 'Hated' Natsume.

Natsume on the other hand bit his tongue, in order to not shout after her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you guys think? Was it good? please review :P, if I get many reviews I will update before Friday! Just tellme what youthink, good/bad!

thank you!!!!!

-Rakiko

* * *


End file.
